Being Human
by AJeff
Summary: Wesley's and Illyria's thoughts on each other.
1. Chapter 1

Illyria's Thoughts.

He does things inside of me I never imagined in this "shell" of mine. I have grown accustomed to this mortal being, Wesley Wyndam Pryce. He shows me ways of human life.

When I entered this world of his, I knew nothing, yet, he made me feel. What is this human condition? I am not like them, am I? When did I begin to have these feelings inside of me?

I have never experienced "love" as an ancient goddess, a ruler. Then he came along. A beauty of a human. Not that these humans are beautiful. To my understanding, humans are the imperfections of life. But, Wesley was flawless. Whomever created him, sculptured him in a way no other human could match up to this being of a man.

He has taught me a lot of things. But, there is one word I learned all by myself. "Greed." For I want him all to myself. He is my possession. I claim ownership towards him. For a human he is perfect. I want us to have a life together. To live happily ever after as those imbeciles of a mankind would refer to.

Wesley's Thoughts.

Illyria had taken over her shell. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Those blue eyes of hers has this tantalizing affect on me. At times, she is child-like. I am teaching her the human way of life. My life. She cocks her head when she is unsure of what is being said. She is on her guard for she has never trusted a mortal being, questioning what she does not comprehend. I have grown to care very deeply for her.

She watches my every move cautiously, as if ready to attack on her prey. I am almost at a lost of breath for what I see before me. This goddess of a creature, beautiful creature of another dimension. I hear her voice in my head and I can't seem to drown her out. She has that slow monotone way of speaking as if thinking out the words before she speaks. I don't ever want to drown her out.

She is approaching me now, standing at arms length away from me. Those eyes seem to be looking right through me as if she is reading my inner deep thoughts.

"Are you ready, Wesley? For today's lessons?" She asked. "Teach me to be a human in every way of your world.

"Yes, I am ready," I tell her.

She needs a lot more lessons on how to live in this mortal world. But, there is one trait she has perfected. The one she needs no lessons at all is how to capture one's heart, for she had already somehow worked her way into mines.


	2. Chapter 2

He wonders what is going through her mind, if she is even aware of what she is doing to him inside.

Every illicitt, errotic desires he's had of her comes to him in his every waking moments. Images going through his head of what lies beneath that armoured suit she wears as a shield.

He sees her silhouette as she gazes out of the window studying this new life of hers, a world of darkness. She is frightened for what lies ahead for her. She brushes her long blue hair away from her face, slowly she turns sensing his presence as he is at a standstill mesmerized at her beauty. She takes a step forward. He was frozen in place, so terrified of the feeling he has for this goddess. He could feel the thumping in his heart.

She watches this creature of a man. Illyria circles slowly around him, inspecting every inch of this mortal being standing before her.

"Hello, Illyria. You are up quite early." He takes a gulp of his coffee. He hates her. He wants her to go away. At least he did until somewhere along the way his heart had begun to soften. Sometimes he can't believe himself. Making his life complicated, he doesn't know why he'd give anything for her.

"Is it not beautiful?" Illyria points out towards the window.

"What is?"

"This, that. The golden colors of the sky." There is a faint smile which crosses her face.

"Ah, yes. The sunrise."

Her eyes widen. "Sunrise? What...what is sunrise, Wesley?"

"Sunrise is the beginning of daybreak. It is also called dawn."

She tilts her head to one side unsure of what is being said.

"The day begins to grow light as the sun rises, Illyria."

She nods, closes her eyes, trying to visualize it in her mind.

"Do you know about sunset," he whispers, as he stood a little closer than usual to her. She opens her eyes looking straight ahead out of the window, she takes a deep breath, then slowly exhales.

"It is when the sun disappears into the horizon. Then, it will be nightfall."

"Is it as beautiful as this...this thing you call sunrise out there?" She could feel the soft pitter, patter in her heart.

"Even more," he answers softly, "beautiful."

"Will you show me the sunset? I want to see the beauty of the night."

"Yes, we can watch the sunset together tonight."

"Together. I believe I will enjoy that." Her sky blue eyes glistens. They stood watching the sunrise untill she broke the silence.

"Your world is sometimes beautiful. Where I come from it is always dark. Wesley?"

"What?"

"Thank you for the sunrises and sunsets in your world."

"You are very welcome, Illyria."

"Sunrise is when the day begins and sunset is when the day ends into nightfall. Is it not correct?" She stated.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Sunrise and sunset with you," she whispers softly not sure if he could hear her.

Wesley smiles to himself. He doesn't remember when he smiled last. "And enters Illyria. She complicates things. And if I don't stop this feeling inside of me right now, I am certain I will lose control for what I feel for her," he silently tells himself.

"I think I will get accustomed to you, that is, I am beginning to get accustomed to this world of yours." She cocks her head to the side, leans her weight on one leg and her arms folded across her front.

"Yes, Illyria?"

"Yes, what, Wesley?"

"You're staring at me?"

"Am I?"

"Yes. Is there something you need to ask me?"

"For a human, you are most beautiful to look at."

Wesley smiles slightly.

"And when you look at me, Wesley, am I beautiful in your eyes?"

"Yes," was his soft reply, "very beautiful."

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder."

"Yes, you are most definitely correct, Illyria."

"You are beautiful as the sunrise. You are my light in this dark world," she whispers.

"Thank you," was his only reply.

"Wesley?"

"Yes?"

"My eyes can see why she loved you." Slowly, Illyria walks away as she leaves Wesley alone to ponder thoughts of her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Wesley," There is so much to learn. Wiill all humans die like the woman you so grieve for?"

Falling down to her knees, he watches her crumble to the cold laboratory floor helplessly.

"We all do, some sooner than others," he answers wondering what came about of her question.

"Then, what will become of me when you are gone? Will you promise to take me with your when it is your time? I have no where to go. My kingdom is long dead."

She is frightened and unsure of herself. Stripped of her powers, possessing nothing, her blue eyes meets with his. Bending down to help her up, she tightens her arms around his neck He gently carries her in his arms, she leans her head on his shoulder.

" I never want to know the feeling of missing you in my life," she whispers into his ears.

"You must rest now." He carries her onto the bed. She lays in a fetal position turning her face away from him.

This once powerful goddess who has destroyed mankind for thousands of years lays motionless uncertain of what the future holds for her. Ilyria is like a glass house, so fragile, he is afraid to touch her for fear she will break into a million pieces. He sits beside her and gently strokes her long blue hair in silence. It was not too long ago that he detested this now helpless creature. Never in his wildest imagination would this scenario would have come into his mind.

"Tell me, Wesley, what is the point in this world for humans eventually die. Is it not a waste of their time here on earth?"

"Some do have a purpose here on earth. There are various reasons why we exist."

"And you exist because?" She asked.

"Because, I have things to do."

"Things to do? Being my teacher?"

"I-I suppose it is. For now anyway." He continued stroking her hair and stayed silent until she queried him again.

"What is this you are doing? It is very soothing, oh so comforting."

He stops suddenly not realizing his gesture towards her, gets off of the bed and walks away from her, he heads towards the door and closes it behind him. He leans on the door, clutching his chest as if taking hold of his heart.

Illyria sits upright, her eyes focused on the door confused of what had just happened.

"Human emotions will be very difficult for me to adjust," she tells herself. "This mortal being, Wesley, is hard to understand. I do not belong here. I do not understand his actions. I only bring him pain and sorrow. How am I to function in this world of his?"

She slowly gets out of bed, her back turned, suddenly she hears his voice.

"Illyria." He stood at the doorway wary of approaching her,

"Yes, Wesley?"

"Dance with me," he asked in his very british accent.. Illyria turns to see his hand held out to her.

"Wesley," her voice was soft, not the least bit surprised he came back into the room. Maybe she wished him to appear, she thought to herself.

"Illyria? Dance with me," he repeated.

"Dance?" She questions with a slight hesitation.

"Yes. Come. Take my hand," he instructed her.

"There is no music playing at this very moment."

"Lesson number one. I am the teacher and you are my pupil. Now, then. Take my hand."

She held his hand without saying a word and fell into his arms as he embraced her tighty, her arms twined around his neck. They took small steps swaying first to the left, then to the right. He felt her arms hug him tighter each time he held her closer. When their dance ended, he held her hand interlocking his fingers with hers and led her back to her bed. He quickly walked out the door.

What possessed him to do the unthinkable? What exactly was going through his mind? Dancing with a demon. If Angel, Gunn, Lorne and good lord, especially Spike, who'd have a mouthful of things to say saw him, he told himself, he would never hear the end of it.

She rushes to him and gently pulls his arms towards her. Touching his neck lightly, she runs her fingers slowly down as she rests her hand on his chest. Drawing her near into him, her breathing slowed as the palm of his hand touches her face in such a gentle manner that she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

He cupped his hands on her face, lowering his, he felt the warmth of her lips as he kissed her tenderly. As he pulled away, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt leaning into him.

"Hold me," she whispered resting her chin on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and embraced her tightly.

"Illyria, you take my breath away. You make me feel things inside of me I've never felt before."

"It scares me what I feel for you," she whispered.

"Shhhhh." He kissed her again as she relaxed in his arms. Kissing her once more with feeling, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they danced swaying back and forth to a silent music only they could hear.

Sometimes your heart knows better than your brain what path you should take, if only you'd take a moment to listen.


End file.
